Dreaming Little Bird
by KonanDarkAngel
Summary: Rin Kagamine was having trouble falling asleep and Gakupo had lent a helping hand. But will Luka and Len get the wrong idea when they find them? This is my first published fic and will have at least two chapters.
1. Finding Sleep

**Dreaming Little Bird**

Around midnight in the Vocaloid household almost everyone had found sleep except for Kagamine Rin usually if she was up this late she would talk to Len until she had fallen asleep but when she opened the door to his room he was already out. Deciding not to wake him she had closed the door and walked to the living room hoping that after awhile of watching TV she would soon feel tired. As she rounded the corner she had caught a glance at the kitchen and saw Miku still awake finishing up the dishes. "Miku?" At the sound of her name Miku had jumped nearly dropping the dish she was drying. "Oh Rin, you scared me! What's up, how come you're up so late?" "Sorry, it's just that I can't fall asleep." "I see. Well how about some warm milk? I hear that helps." Rin nodded and hopped onto a barstool. If Miku said it would help she was willing to try it because if she trusted anyone almost as much as she trusted Len it was her, for Miku was in fact the motherly figure of the home. After a couple of minutes the sea foam haired Vocaloid had rested her arms at the counter Rin was sitting at, "I'm sorry sunshine we're all out of milk I think Kaito used the last bit of it making his homemade ice-cream." "Its okay thanks for trying, I guess I'll just go lie down in my room." "Alright good night." "Night." Now what was she going to do? She wasn't feeling the least bit tired and had no desire to just sit on her bed in silence. When she walked into her room she had kicked something, picking it up she realized it was Len's DS, figuring he left it in her room she took it to her bed and turned it on, this would be her source of entertainment for two hours. –Knock- -Knock- Rin had lifted her head a bit surprised someone was up this early,"Come in." Her door had opened revealing Gakupo in his purple eggplant pajamas "Hey I saw the crack of light from under your door while I was walking back from the bathroom. Why are you still up?" "Can't sleep." "Oh have you tried warm milk?" "We didn't have any." "Well how about we do what I do when I have a hard time sleeping?" "And what would that be?" Gakupo had sat down on Rin's bed and picked her up. "We sing."

_mou kono mama demo mayowa nai_

When the song had finished both Vocaloids had fallen asleep.


	2. Misunderstanding

The sun was now up being 8:00 and majority of the Vocaloids were awake gathered in the living room excluding Gakupo and Rin. At the beginning of a commercial break Len turned to Miku "Is my sister still asleep?" "I would think so, she was having a hard time sleeping last night once she did drift off I would imagine she was pretty tired." Len had gotten up "Well that's no excuse we have a rehearsal later. I'm going to wake her up." Luka then turned " That makes me realize why my morning has been so quiet, Gakupo hasn't been following me around asking to go out with me. He's not going to get out of rehearsal either and he's going to get a rude awakening!" Luka and Len both left, Len walking to Rin's room while Luka went to Gakupo's. When Len had opened the door to Rin's room he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey Len did you find Rin? Gakupo isn't in his room!" Luka shouted walking towards Len she too had stopped both of their faces grew pale for there was Rin held tightly in Gakupo's arms both still sleeping. Len turned away hurt, "I see how it is she went to him for help." Luka to felt a bit irritated but she wasn't about to let anyone know it, "Gakupo can do anything he wants and if he wants to fall in love with her he may." At this point Luka's voice had been horse. They had agreed on just leaving them there and returned to the living room. "You find them?" Meiko asked drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. A silence drifted in the room for a moment, "Yeah we found them but we felt we should let them be." Len had replied not making eye contact. "No like you both said before, they are not going to miss this rehearsal and I don't care if they fell asleep 3 minutes ago they will get up!" Meiko said now irritated. Luka and Len made no effort to stop the brunette as she stormed off to find them. A few seconds later they could hear her laughter from Rin's room "Guys you have to see this, you wouldn't believe it! Everyone besides the two whom this was old news, shot up eager to see what had put Meiko in stitches. Still on the couch Len was in tears his sister had found someone else to share her problems with, someone else to love. "I can't believe this! Kaito go get the camera!" "Sure I'm right on it Miku!" Kaito had stumbled back into the living room scrambling to find Miku's camera, "You guys were right to leave them be, now we can blackmail them." Luka looked up and put on a fake grin "Of course anything to get him off my back in the future." Though she had her doubts that she was going to get a heartfelt request from Gakupo anytime soon since he had already found someone who would accept his feelings.


	3. Recycled Feelings

Len and Luka felt recycled to say the least they had no purpose, Rin wouldn't need her twin and Gakupo wouldn't need Luka's love and attention. With these feeling they decided to just let them be and ignore them so they can be happy together without their jealousy or love to get in the way of them. "I got the pictures and man are they priceless!" Miku exclaimed running through the hall with the images in hand. Len quickly wiped his tears from his face before any of the others saw him crying. When Miku had reached to the room she had come to an abrupt stop when she had seen the rather gloomy Luka and Len "What's wrong you guys, you seem upset? Are you mad because I was the one who had taken the pictures?" Luka had spoke up "Oh no Miku we aren't upset at you or anyone else in the house really, I just think Len and I are a bit tired. Right Len?" "Yeah I guess so." The loud sound of an air horn had then blared through the house "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Meiko had screamed while the horn went off followed by a shriek from Rin and a rather feminine scream from Gakupo. The hall had filled with laughter as Kaito and Meiko had paraded behind the now conscious Gakupo and Rin to the living room. "Morning Len!" Rin had said greeting her brother but after waiting a couple of minutes decided he hadn't heard her. "I said morning Len!" still nothing. Rin shook him "Len why didn't you reply?" Len just sat there dazed and yawned while he was being roughly shaken. "Len … are you…mad at me?" Rin had said with a slight crack in her voice you could tell this really upset her, usually her and Len never fought and if they did it was only play fighting or over something small and would get over it almost as quickly as it started, but never had one of them ignored the other. "Oh Luukaa!~" Gakupo had said this while wrapping his arms around her." Luka didn't react she had only stared at the wall and ignored him no witty comment or physical action. "Soo~ you've come to realize that there is no escaping my love and have come to accept it." Luka had simply gotten up having no problem breaking from the male Vocaloid's weak grasp. In her mind she had figured he was only rubbing it in her face trying to make her regret with every circuit in her body that she hadn't realized her feelings sooner. Rin had sat next to Len on the couch and had picked up his hand so she could hold it "Hey Len I beat that level in your game we could never finish." Len moved his hand and had picked up the remote and turned on the tv. _"She had probably beaten that level with the help of Gakupo and she really doesn't need me, she's probably only trying so hard to talk to me because she feels bad that I have no one to talk to anymore." _Len had thought to himself. Gakupo had taken Rin's hand and had pulled her to the backyard, while this had happened the other Vocaloids had giggled and said aw. Gakupo had slammed that sliding glass door behind them "What is happening? Luka isn't trying to kill me or brutally reject me, in fact she hasn't done anything!". Rin had broken down into tears "Len isn't talking to me, it's like I don't even exist!" "Maybe we don't exist! You didn't run into any ghosts saying they are from your future have you?" "Gakupo you're crazy! We exist! Everyone else had no problem seeing us and waking us up." "Oh yeah…right, so we do exist." "Do you think they're mad at us?" "Pshh When isn't Luka mad at me?" Rin just stood there with an un-amused expression on her still teary eyed face. "Right I at least get responses or some sort of pain and Len is never mad at you, so we must have done something horrible but who knows what." "Maybe the others will know." Kaito opened the door "Sorry to barge in on anything but we need to get to rehersal." Gakupo had looked up "Yeah sure, just give us a sec." "Fine but only a second the car isn't going to wait long." "Okay Rin, so the plan is we ask them during rehearsal." The taller Vocaloid had said quickly making his way to the gate to the front yard. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
